


youre so fucking special (i wish i was special)

by Sprainedwings



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Childhood Friends, F/M, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Reader Has Issues, The Author Regrets Everything, author tries his best, authors first language isnt english, i try to make toby as canon as possible so no waffle loving fool, im cringey, im trying to keep it gender neutral, man idk what im doing anymore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21649099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sprainedwings/pseuds/Sprainedwings
Summary: looking at the old pictures of you and your best friend didnt help you to calm down, for once.but you didnt need pictures when the man was right outside, in the woods. watching and waiting.
Relationships: Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers|Ticci Toby/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	1. life is as rough as a mothers hands who lost everything.

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi this is my story. idk what to say, enjoy.

it´s scary how quickly things change. after all, nothing is permanent.

so now you stood there, in your old back yard, you could see the forest. a part is burnt down. in your hands you held the old friendship necklace from tobias. 

memorys flashed before you eyes from the necklace, they where happy memories, but the at the moment they made you tear up.

hearing the door slide open you turned around and saw the deep green eyes of the woman who lost everything. she smiled softly at you, but she couldn´t fool you, with the bags under her eyes. 

she walked up to you and you hugged each other, as you came in contact with her you felt the tears streaming down your face, memorys of her son flashing before. it sure was funny to see him fall, but seeing him so broken after an encounter with his father, or when he came out of the hospital, after the crash, made you cry. seeing him kill his own father, being full of blood, made you cry harder. 

why couldn´t you have been better? 

"i´m so sorry..." you whispered, your voice cracking.

she took your face in her rough hands, whipping away your tears. 

"it´s fine, sweetheart, nothing you could have stopped."


	2. the trees have eyes. theyre watching. waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaa

you never liked the forest. you didnt like it when you where small and now you especially didnt like it.

the forest always felt...off, if someone asked you. it just didnt seem _real_. your power allowed you to see the energy of people, it was helpful, sometimes. you knew when someone, or something was around you. but that forest just didnt give anything off it. 

you couldnt sense any animal, not even the trees. 

you didnt like the forest, you despised it. your instincts screamed at you to run, run run run run its watching you run run run.

you didnt even know what it is, but you knew it was there. you knew it was watching. you knew that it knew that you know whats up. so you stubbornly started at the table, where you put the dishes on. 

dont look, keep your head down. dont look at it. but what is it. curiosity killed the cat. but satisfaction brought it back. 

your inner battle continued, while you angrily started at a tea cup. not noticing your brother sneak up on you, you gasped and shoot up in the air. 

"damn, since when am i able to scare you? thought you got your sixth sense 'n shit." you simply stared him down, being angry at yourself for not noticing your surroundings.

he simply rolled his eyes, being already used to your weird self. your brother cranked his neck towards the forest, his neutral face changing into one of displeasure. he didnt know, but he could feel it. somethings not right. 

the unreasonable part of your brain won and now you stared down the forest. you buried your nails into the table. you squinted your eyes, you were sure if you tried long enough, you could see something.

but what where you seeing. what is there. your nails left the poor table, you took steps forward. you reached your fence and stood there. watching. it's also watching you. judging. 

and in one single moment you saw it. not the thing, but its energy. it makes sense, the reason why the forest seems like one big thing is because it is. it comes all from it. 

you saw now how tendrils from the forest border seemed to sweep over to you. you looked to your right and saw how the tendrils nearly over took the house, the house of the rogers. especially tobias room seemed infected.

as if to mock you, a bird from the forest flew out of the woods. 

a tendril got over the fence.

are you stupid? yes.

do you have a death wish? also yes.

are you someone who needs to assert their dominance? triple yes

hotel? trivago.

so without thinking you slapped down on the tendril, to watch it go up in smoke and hiss. yeah, nobody likes getting their angry sucked out. this one seems to react sensitive to it. haha.

"dude, what the fuck?" your brother just seemed confused, because in his eyes you just randomly slapped something only for it to go up in smoke and hiss. 

you walked back to him, looking at the weird ash on your hand, you made an disgusted face and tried to smear it on your brothers shirt.

"piss of you chaotic bastard!" he yelled, trying to save his shirt.

you simply laughed and chased after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reader passed slenders vibe check.....for now


	3. the dirt is yearning. yearning for fresh flesh. your flesh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick announcement I published an masky/reader story pwease check it out on my profile. also btw would anyone be interested in being a beta reader sjsbshsh I need someone to keep my horrible grammatic in check

sitting at the couch in your living room with your family, your little brother was sitting on the floor with a tablet, watching some obscure youtube video. 

your mother was reading in the newspaper while your father was knitting something. your older brother was lazily laying on the couch with you, nearly taking up all the space. scoffing at his rudeness, you turned towards the TV.

aimless news where being shown. who cares. 

it was pretty boring, till the words "news flash" flashed across the screen. sitting up straighter, like you knew it was going to be about someone you know. or knew.

"the corpses of two students where discovered, the police suspect that the murderer is Tobias Erin Roger, who a few weeks ago killed his own father in cold blood. he then lit the forest on fire, he was suspected dead, a body was never found. but his one hatched has been found at the crime scene."

poor connie, good that she was now at her sisters place, it was the best. you clenched your jaw and stood up. 

"im going to sleep." you simply said and then walked up stairs in your room. feeling how your parents shoot you looks of pity, you hurried up.

throwing yourself on your bed, you felt empty. you simply didnt know what to feel. sure, you missed him, even though he did and is still doing horribly things. but he was your best friend, your first love.

not wanting to be awake anymore, you simply decided to fall asleep. 

-

you woke up from your mother shaking you, "wake up. it's time for school." she gently said. simply groaning, you turned away from her. she sighed and walked over to your window, opening your curtains. you didnt remember closing them.

you rolled succesfully out of your bed, the rest was a blur. you got dressed, shoved over sugary cereal into your mouth, put your backpack over your shoulders and went outside. your destination being the bus stop.

throwing one last glance at your house, you noticed the forest, the further your walked the more nauseous you started to feel. your ears started to ring. there was static first in your ears, then you saw it and then your whole body felt like a TV channel with a bad connection. 

feeling something warm drip from your nose, you touched it quickly and realised that it was blood. that was apparently too much for your tortured brain, you passed out.

as you woke up again, you realised you where in the forest. you started to walking, then running. there where eyes. they where watching you. 

stopping abruptly, you dug your hands into the earth. there was something calling for you, it was crying. the dirt seemed to greedily swallow you up. it felt like it had teeth. before you could regret your decision, you where completely swallowed up.

you stood in a tunnel, of some sort. it was made of flesh. the flesh was pulsing, it had eyes and teeth. when you turned around you saw a... man.

the feeling of knowing him overwhelmed you, but who was it? stepping closer to the man, who was seemingly bonded to the flesh, an umbilical cord connected to his stomach. 

brown hair, pale skin, skinny, so many bruises and scars. it was tobias, you were sure of it.

"why did you leave?" asked the haunting voice of a female. quickly snapping your neck in the direction, you saw the mutilated body of an old friend. lyra.

"you could have saved him." she spoke. shaking your heard, to get ride of the guilt.

she got closer, you tried to back away but the flesh, it took hold of your feet. her rotten body, was now right in front of you, she took your face in your hands. the memories of a car crash where very present, then some of a happy family time, others of being beaten up. 

tears sprung to your eyes. so so guilty. she forced you too look at toby. a seemingly dark matter took over him, it infected him. a hole opend up, under him, the darkness pushed him in. 

he was reborn.

-

quickly shooting up in your bed, you felt sweat everywhere. stupid fucking nightmares and there hidden meanings. falling back into your bed, you felt tears in your eyes. you cried, you didnt know for how long, but you where so exhausted from the nightmare, that you fell asleep again.

you where too exhausted to notice the dirt under your fingers, or the message you got from somebody at school, asking how you the school was. 

you also didnt notice the figure in the room.

he who was reborn by the faceless demon of the black forest.


	4. wrong wrong wrong, you will never be normal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys and gays hope yall had great holidays ily nyall

toby knew that there was something wrong with you, from the start.

his mother called him and his sister downstairs, there was a new neighbour, she said. his father wasn't home, since a while now he came home later then usally, with a bad smell on him. his parents fought more often.

lyra was able to avoid meeting the new neighbour's, she had a friend to meet.

so toby stood there, with his mother, in front of the door. his mother ringed the bell and they waited. a woman opened the door, her hair was thrown toghter in a messy bun. she smiled at them, a genuine smile.

both woman talked to each other, about useless things. how are you? where are you from? do you like it here? do you have children?

they entered the home and toby got told that there was a daughter, around his age. why do adults assume that, just because someone is in your age group youre going to be best friends?

and in the garden you sat there, staring at the forest. your brother was busy trying to hit a tree with a stick. your mother called your name and you looked in their direction, and then walked over.

you introduced yourself, and in that moment toby realised something was something off about you. 

off with your empty eyes. off with your neutral, never changing face. off with the way you never touched something, trying to avoid skin to skin contact as much as possible, with anything.

maybe a germ phobia? he saw something like that on TV, once.

you didnt talk, you didnt even try. you simply sat there and watched the forest, while silently judging your brother. 

toby felt comfortable and uncomfortable with the silence at the same time. he asked you what your favourite colour was. you said you didnt know. he kept asking you unnecessary questions, about you. you answered as minimalistic as possible. you asked him about his tics, he explained. for the rest of the day you stayed silent.

as you got older, you grew closer. toby didnt have any other choice then to cling to you, after all you where the only in his age range who accepted him, but he also accepted you.

but toby quickly realized that you where capable of acting normal, you brought friends with you home and you laughed. you joked, you talked. 

at first he was jealous, why? why couldnt you smile at him like that? why didnt you laugh like that at his stupid jokes? but he then noticed how fake it all was.

it was made clear when you both sat on the street. toby wanted to hang out with you in the forest, it is way more private there! you said you didnt like the forest. when he asked why, you wouldnt answer. as you sat there, looking more tired then usually you spoke, "i am so tired." 

"of what?"

"everything. these people who call themself my friends, that i have to pretend, that im someone I'm not and never will be. my family, this town. that forest, it all makes me sick."

your head was in your hands, your shoulders where shaking. toby heard how the fights between you and your parents got worse. he couldnt understand what it was about, after all it was in a complete different language. he stretched his hand out, and slowly pat your shoulder.

you turned to him, with wet eyes and cheeks, he quickly put his hands back to him. he was scared, did he go to far? oh god, dont leave him, youre one of the only people he has left, oh god-

you threw yourself into his arms. he quickly wrapped his arms around you, while feeling relived. he pat along your back and let you cry out. he realised that he would like to keep you in his arms forever.

toby knew that there was something wrong with you, the moment you looked at him with these dead eyes, after you touched him and apologised for behaviour from other people, which was something he never told you about.


	5. the past haunts us all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i sure hope i dont get drafted for ww3 even tho im still barley a minor hskajdhs

everyone knew that there was something wrong with toby. be it his pale, grey-ish skin, his ticks, or his dead eyes.

he was nice to you, as much as you knew, you where his only friend. he told you about the reason why he got homeschooled. you apologized, you didn't know why. it's not your responsibility how other act.

sitting in his desk chair, in his room, you let your mind wander. furring your eyebrows, "is toby only your nickname? like, is your full name tobias?" you wondered out loud.

toby sat on the floor, while drawing on a paper, "no, it's only toby. none of that tobias bullshit."

"okay, tobias." quickly a pen was thrown after you, you simply laughed.

"ooo, does little tobias not like his full name? tobias erin rogers has the audacity to dislike that beautiful name-" quickly being interrupted by toby, now tobias though, getting up and chasing after you.

you ran like hell, while laughing, out of the room and down the stairs, into the back yard. tobias quickly catches up and tackled you to the ground. you might be taller and older then him, but he was way stronger then you, besides that he didn't even feel your punches and kicks.

tobias pinned your legs down with his own legs, one hand pinned down your wrists and his free hand easily pinched at your ticklish sides.

your reaction was immediately, you screeched and laughed, while kicking around you. toby laughed with you, or more like about you.

with one strong buckled of your hips you got that leech off you, he fell beside you, still laughing. you both laid there, on the grass, catching your breath.

your eyes where closed, what you needed now was a nap. tobias eyes where focused on your relaxed face, he was so happy that you where his best friend. his hands reached out to you, he cursed his hands for shaking so much. before he could trace your cheek, he heard your name being called.

you sighed and then opend your eyes, you could have sworn you saw something move to toby, but maybe it was just your tired mind imagine things. yelling back at your mother, in your mother tongue, that you are coming, you looked at toby.

"goodbye, tobias. let's hang out again tomorrow." he simply waved you goodbye, with an eye roll because of the new nickname. seeing you climb over the fence, which was guarding your garden, he also quickly went back into his house.

\---

as you stood there, at the part of the fence where you jumped over, now four years older and not a bit happier, you mourned after your best friend. but you where also thankful for him, that he was in your life.

you let your fingers trace the fence, the memory softly replaying in your mind, while playing around with your old friendship necklace. never have you ever missed and loved someone this much.

\---

as the masked man stood at the edge of the forest, hiding behind a tree, he wondered why that person seemed so familiar.

his mind was usually a hazy mess, he could barley remember his last clear thought. he just remembered that he didn't want to do something, but what was it? he just remembered that voices told him to do it do it do it s̶t̶a̶b̶ ̶h̶i̶m̶

yeah, he knows that he's pretty fucked up, that his mind is a mess and that he isn't always in control of his body, but as he looked at the person standing there looking so sad, he could grasp clear thoughts. he had full control over his body and his actions, he felt free.

he felt like he knew that person, like they belonged together and that nothing will ever stop him from keeping them safe.

because they where soulmates.

but as he looked away for a secound, all thoughts where gone. what is he doing here? he was supposed to get something for his boss.

as he walked away he had that bad feeling of forgetting something, but it was probably the thing he was supposed to get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk i wanted to explain why the reader calls him tobias even tho his full name is "only" Toby Erin Rogers


	6. pretend to be normal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead yet

new day, old you.

as you crawled out of your bed at 4am, cursing the sick feeling you got which made you fall asleep at 8pm, you unlocked your phone. at least you where aware enough to charge it, even though you couldn't remember anything.

only a weird dream and feeling bad.

you saw that someone texted you. which confused you to no end, then you knew nobody with that name. 

Cassandra  
hii hope you're feeling comfy in the school and i hope you will sit with me and my friends tmrw at lunch!!

damn, never in your life did you see so many emojis in one text message. closing the messenger app, with the intent to answer later, which you already knew you wouldn't do.

stepping around your already messy room, you could already feel your mother nagging you,

"you only have been in here, for not even a week!"

yeah yeah, and this is only her second marriage she's running, and you're only the second out of three children she's actively traumatizeing. already being angry at yourself for thinking about the not so great part of your life, you quickly tried to distract yourself.

first it was with aimlessly scrolling through various social media apps, then it was reading something weird you found online and immediately regretting it. then you went downstairs and ate something, which helped with your nerves. after that, you went upstairs and got dressed. 

the sun was already out and your alarm rang, so you packed the rest of your school books and other supplies. you then quickly left your house and made your way to school, while being wary of passing out again. 

once you reached your destination, you felt relived and also anxious. school is in general a good concept, just badly executed. 

the idea of learning is exciting, learning how the world works, why that reacts with that and how, how the body is able to function, what happened in the past.

how can people ruin something so exciting is beyond you.

as you walked into the school you realised something: you didn't know where anything is or how anyone looked like. just your luck, couldn't that have happened AFTER you meet everyone and learned where all the rooms where?

feeling a hand on your shoulder you shoot up, out of your thoughts.

"hey, air head. don't know where anything is yet?" hearing a male voice you quickly turned around and came face to face with a boy.

seemed about your age and everything. he smiled at you and you couldnt hell but smile back, while laughing nervously.

"yeah, my memory is pretty wack, so i already forgot everything, haha..." you rubbed at your neck while avoiding eye contact. 

"don't worry, i feel that. want to sit with me and my friends? i'm sure one of them will have the same class as you," nodding gratefully at him, you followed him to the place where his friends where.

\---

you laughed along with your peers on your way home, as it turned out you lived near a few. feeling relive wash over you as you saw your house, because now you could be away from them. but you also felt on edge, your mothers car was there, which means she has something planned.

telling everyone goodbyes and see you tommorows, you enterted the house. it was quiet, you didn't know if that was good, or bad. 

taking of your jacket, after placing your bag on the floor and then removing your shoes, you walked into your room. or, more like, tried to, your mother stopped you.

she looked you up and down with that look only mothers had. you stood still, door knob in your hand, ready to flew in your room. 

her posture relaxed, she then asked you how your day was. you simply answered with a good. she hummed, pleased with the fact that your day was good.

you quickly went into your room, ready to just nap.


	7. stab me in the front, not in the back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRUE FRIENDS STAB YOU IN THE FRONT DEDEDE

you really weren't that special, not even your power was.

explaining it wasn't too hard, but you never told anyone. why should you? it's creepy to tell people that you know everything about them.

it's called psychometry, it was the ability to see the memories of everyone and everything, with a simple touch. basically, you touch something or someone and you see everything they went through.

it's cool, you just couldn't turn it off. when you wore new clothes you saw how it was sewn together, how the book at the book store was handled by everyone. it's cool, just overwhelming.

everything has energy, and the energy they leave behind, even with a simple touch, is something you're are able to read. a few others had the some ability, yours just goes a bit further.

you could absorb said energy, with that you could heal yourself, or heal others. or, you could kill. the energy you absorbed from different people could change your mood, your morals and a few other things drastically. so, when you where forced to absorb it, you liked to use plants. they where neutral. you also where not able to forget anything, which was horrible sometimes.

and that's why you where desperately trying to touch that tree, the wound on your side throbbing horribly. you would die if you didn't touch the tree. but what if you died? 

you want to live, but also. not really. that answer would always change, depending on what kind of day you had.

so, how did you get into this mess? easy. you didn't stood your ground and let yourself be dragged into that stupid forest.

as you started to relax, you didn't see the energy approaching your group. and as you got stabbed, you felt their...vibe. it was absolutely disgusting, a sadist who loved to hurt people for his own sick pleasure.

so yeah, having this kind of power was fun. the images of others being horrible murdered, you saw them because of your own stab wound. the name Jeff the killer was whispered over, and over in the jemories. 

real talk, whos name is jeff the killer. who even names their kid jeff? nasty.

but you had bigger problems them the pseudonym of, probably your killer, who was running around freely, chasing your... classmates.

you didn't want to call them friends, they simply left you to bleed out. which was kind of understandable, but still.

feeling the rough texture under your fingers, you relaxed. the feeling of energy going through your body was relaxing. your wound felt warm, it stinged a bit, but it was better now.

closing your eyes you felt yourself lose consciousness again, till you heard a shrill scream.


	8. hi!!

hi ok to make it short, the creator of ticci toby (grisgrisdoll on Instagram) has talked about re making Toby, and he has asked everyone who put out any kind of Fanart (doesn't matter if drawings or writing) to stop. I respect the artists decision on that, I will keep up this fic for idk how long. it was nice with u guys!! I have other stuff on here too!! one is a masky/reader and the other is all might/reader (platonic) shshshs thank you for reading n commenting!! ily


End file.
